It is known to manually slice and strip meat from turkey legs, for example, in order to further process the meat. The production of ground turkey meat and turkey sausage is becoming more widespread with the large scale production of quite large birds and the consequent economically favorable relation of turkey meat to other meats. Thus separation of the meat from bones and tendons is becoming a major operation.
One of the problems encountered in the removal of meat from a turkey leg or the leg of other fowl is the presence of numerous tendons and the like, which need to be separated from the meat. Conventional stripping means employed for removing beef from bones are not applicable as the knives thereof are normally moved normal to the bone and in radial and rotary fashion which would either cut up the tendons and boney structure about a turkey leg or jam the knives.